Back To July
by LavenderWaves
Summary: Summers are blissful, but the endings can be cruel. This is a story about a girl whose summer had ended with heartbreak, but is learning to live with it in reality. And is trying to find herself, and maybe just that summer love, once again. BxE AH
1. Prologue

**After a month of hearing all of my friends bitch and complain about how horrible they're summer romances had ended, I had been treading thin waters and am on the verge of cracking. I came to the conclusion that I might as well use all of my friends hopeless summer love stories and turn them all into a story plot of my own. So, for all of you guys and girls who have ever gotten screwed by a summer love when fall came around, Back To July goes out to you.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

Summer Breeze by Seals & Crofts

_Summer breeze makes me feel fine  
__Blowing through the jasmine in my mind.  
__Summer breeze makes me feel fine  
__Blowing through the jasmine in my mind._

Summers pass like the ocean's breeze. Only three months out of the year are you allowed to freely roam the beach without a care in the world. Lay on a lounger by the pool, you're creamy skin being harmed by the sun's bronzing rays. There has even been a name created just to describe relationships during this time of year: a summer romance.

Your worries and stresses from the recent months disappear once June comes marching in. The only blemish of imperfection being whether or not you would rather relax by the ocean and feel the breeze refreshing you're body, or sit in the stale sun by the pool. You could be spending nights out or in with local friends.

Life is simple and easy during the summer. It's like breathing. Everything comes natural.

But then dreadful August starts rearing its ugly head. You develop a heavy weight on your shoulders, and your stomach sinks with the knowledge that the most blissful time of the year is once again coming to an end.

The sun starts to position itself south eastern, showing signs that the sun's strong rays are ending. The water cools, your bronzed skin fades, the natural highlights your hair developed from the sun darkens, and you find it difficult to even believe that those three months even existed at all.

But in reality, you know they had. You can still feel the slight heartache whenever you think of that special someone during that time. How he promised you everything, how you're love was going to last, even once the sun had set. But those assurances meant nothing in the end. And as the sun rose the next day, you were deserted. Left with only tender memories of the lovely times and the cruel times.

To save my own self from wounded recollections, I had made a pact the summer of my senior year in High School. If I were to ever cross a summer romance, I was to say upfront that it was just nothing more than a summer romance.

And I most definitely encountered a summer romance of my own, with a boy who had seemed untouchable to me. We both had agreed that the fling would be finished by the late of August, the beginning of school. But somewhere along the way, enjoying each other's presence as we were both left behind by our friends, turned into something more.

As our skin browned together and our hair lightened to the extreme, as did our deep feelings for one another. False promises were made, on both my part and his. For a while I let myself believe that the summer was a reality; that dreams really could come true. I had let my guard down all on my own. I allowed my heart to be broken, walked and trampled on, single-handedly. It was my own fault.

I shouldn't have been surprised when late August came around, and we decided to meet at our beach. I shouldn't have felt blind-sided when he spoke to me in such cold words. "This summer is done, and so are we." I shouldn't have felt that pull that I had always felt when near him, to touch him as he walked away from me and left me to crumple on my own in the soft sugary sand.

What everyone forgets is that summers do come to an end, and that is when reality sinks in. The events that conspire during a summer don't really count because they truly aren't valued. But I'm calling bullshit on that.

This isn't my story of how I found love during the summer. No. This is my story of how I dealt with my love summer loss, and how, just maybe, I could find it again in reality.

* * *

**A/N** Chapter 1 to follow shortly..

Very special thanks to the lovely betas **Pastiche. Lethe **& **My-Heart-Of-Music**

Reviews are like the jasmine blowing through my mind.. Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 1

**BPOV **June 2009

Untouchable by Taylor Swift

_It's your, Untouchable burning  
__Brighter than the sun  
__Now that you're close  
__I feel like coming undone._

Taking a run on the beach in the early morning is one of my favorite parts of summertime. Freedom, speed and sweat make a relaxing combination when mixed together. Another plus being no one was ever on the beach around 9 in the morning during the week, other than your older folk taking their morning walks.

I was still on my running high when I walked into Lila's Cafe, which was nestled conveniently in between Ocean Magic Surf Shop and Publix, directly in the small town of Juno Beach. The cafe was locally known for its amazing coffee and blueberry muffins. As I strolled into my favorite place, I noticed it was pretty quiet; which was understandable, considering the hour of the day.

"Hey Bella, what can I get ya?" Angela, the counter girl, asked me. I was definitely a regular to Lila's, but I knew Angela from school. Being two years older than me, she had just graduated whereas I was entering my junior year.

"Mornin' Angela. I'll take a medium hazelnut coffee and a blueberry muffin please," I smiled at her. Angela was a pleasant girl, the type of person who would always go out of their way to say hi to you if you saw them on the street.

As I waited patiently for my order, my eyes wandered around the small but decent sized café. I took notice of the older gentleman who was nestled into a leather chair in the back corner of the café, reading the newspaper. The two older ladies, who were dressed nicely in almost identical Lilly Pulitzer outfits, spoke among themselves as they sat near the front of the shop, sipping away on their coffee.

A flash of bronze hair near the entry door stopped my wandering eyes-but Angela had returned back to the counter with my coffee and muffin, gaining my attention once again. As I paid and thanked her, I felt a body hover behind me. From the look of awe in Angela's eyes, my suspicions of the bronze haired person were put to rest. I could smell his special scent; ocean salt and peppermint mixed together.

When I turned around, I was met with forest green eyes and a lazy smile. "What's up, Bella," Edward Cullen said to me in a cool tone.

"Hey Edward." I tried to hide the blush that wanted to so badly break onto my cheeks. Whenever near him, I immediately became a nervous, blushing, teeny bopper without any common sense. He had that effect on me. He also had that effect on every other girl in this small town as well.

"First day of summer. Pretty awesome, huh?" He looked down at me, his eyes roaming around my body, leaving a tingling sensation everywhere they went.

"Definitely best time of year," I agreed.

I moved out of his way so he could tell Angela his order, and while I was trying to think of a quick escape, he said to me, "Let's have coffee together."

My brain turned to mush. If it was any other person, I would've been irritated that they were barking orders at me; but Edward Cullen isn't any other person. He's _Edward Cullen_.

We waited together by the counter as Angela got his coffee. I could see the slight envy in her eyes when she glanced at me before we left to search for a table in the back. Even though Angela was a year older than Edward and had a boyfriend-she still couldn't resist the senior year hotness that Edward leaked.

Together we settled into a cozy table in the back corner of the café. I sipped my coffee as he talked, his voice deep and oh so manly. "So, what're the plans for summer?"

"This," I say with my hands. "Run's in the morning, Lila's after, and whatever I feel like doing later."

He nods his head to what I say, his eyes smiling. "We're pretty spoiled, aren't we." It isn't a question, it's a statement. And it's true, we are.

"What're you doing?"

"This," he says. "Runs, Lila's, then whatever the hell I feel like doing later."

He makes me laugh, something I haven't done in a while. I can feel the wide smile I'm wearing, and I hope he doesn't think I'm crazy. I don't think he does, because as I look at him, he's smiling to.

"Where's your running spot?" He asks me, and I think he truly is curious.

"I start at the Coral Reef Club, past Kite Beach and down to the pier and back," I say to him. "You?"

"That's my route. Crazy, I've have ran into you."

"I run _on_ the beach mostly," I tell him.

From the look on his face, I could tell he was somewhat impressed. But I couldn't fathom why. Here is the star tight end on the football team and star forward on the basketball team, impressed by me running on the beach. I'll take it.

"All that running must help for cross country and track, huh," he said to me.

I nodded me head in agreement. "All your running must help football and basketball, huh," I say to him and I let a smile play on my lips. He doesn't comment.

"We should run together," he says instead. "You'll probably kick my ass, but still, it would be nice to run with someone once in awhile."

I enjoyed my runs to myself, and never have I ran with another person. But because Edward is Edward, I couldn't say no.

We drift into talking about our English project we worked on together a month ago. Even though he's a grade above mine, I was placed in AP with him. Because of that project, we had become friends. Before that project, I was afraid to even stand by him.

I ask him about football and basketball, and then he asks me about cross country and track. We talk about colleges, and he tells me his parents want him to go to Duke for basketball, but he wants to go to the University of Miami for football.

"You're lucky," he says to me as I finish off my coffee and muffin. "You have another year to just relax, and enjoy all those college letters. Enjoy it. Cause soon, you'll be doubting everything."

We talk for a little bit longer. Talking about nothing and everything. The conversation never ends, and I find myself laughing more than I have in a really long time.

Soon, though, we both know we should go. He takes my trash for me and throws it away, as I reach for my keys on the table. He opens the door and before I walk out of the Café, I wave a goodbye to Angela-who is trying not to look at us, but has been the whole time.

"So tomorrow at nine, Coral Reef Club?" He asks me as I reach my white Jeep.

"Tomorrow at nine, Coral Reef Club," I say to him, smiling. He smiles back.

We say our goodbyes and I back out of the parking lot, noticing him get into his white Ford SUV.

I take a turn onto US-1, that'll lead me home. As I'm driving, I can't help the smile that I'm wearing. And I find myself thinking that tomorrow morning couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

**A/N **Thanks to my lovely beta **My-Heart-Of-Music**

Reviews are like a distant diamond sky.. Thanks for reading


End file.
